disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Porg
Porgs are small avian creatures native to the planet Ahch-To. They appear in the 2017 film Star Wars: The Last Jedi and make a cameo appearance in the 2019 film Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker. Background Behavior Porgs are curious, although extremely inquisitive, creatures with docile temperaments - when they discover new things, especially shiny objects, Porgs are immediately smitten with them. As aquatic birds, porgs love water for both swimming and drinking. They are easily panicked when threatened. Porgs can make different calls, but when pleased, they croon a special song. Although, they can also be completely silent when necessary, and are very stealthy when hunting for prey. Porgs enjoy being petted and scratched, especially behind their ears. Infant porgs are called porglets , and a group of porgs is called a "murder". Since they favor cold environments, they can be found roosting on cliffs of the First Jedi Temple, building nests and flying short distances. Thanks to their waterproof their feathers, porgs can make short dives into the ocean to catch fish, some of which are fed to porglets. Physical appearance Porgs are pudgy aliens that are several inches tall and covered in feathers (with the exception of their legs). Male porgs are slightly larger than females. The coloring of the porg varies, but the majority have brown feathers with a white underside and orange patches surrounding their eyes. This coloring also works as a natural camouflage. While porgs resemble normal birds, they have no beak, but rather a whiskered, otter-like snout containing sharp teeth and elongated canines. They have large brown eyes and nictating membranes. Appearances ''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Porgs appear on Ahch-To, hunting for fish in the seas around the First Jedi Temple. When Rey, Chewbacca, and R2-D2 travel to the island searching for Luke Skywalker, some porgs investigate Skywalker's lightsaber after Luke throws it off a cliff behind him, although Rey retrieves it before the murder could turn the lightsaber on. During the evening, Chewbacca kills and roasts two porgs to eat. A few porgs stare at him before he could consume one, not wanting the Wookiee to eat their friends. Chewbacca scares them away, then notices one porg that stayed behind with a mournful look. Chewbacca scares it off as well, but decides to put down his meal to contemplate his actions. Later, at least four porgs (and some porglets) start occupying the Millennium Falcon. Despite initially viewing them as nuisances, Chewbacca grows fond of the porgs and develops a friendship with them. However, this does not stop him from swatting them away when they inadvertently interfere with his piloting, such as when they start standing on the Falcon's control panel. When the Millenium Falcon arrives on Crait, one of the porgs accompanies Chewbacca during the battle on the salt planet. Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker A few porgs appear on Ahch-To where they watch Rey burn down Kylo Ren's ship so she can live in exile just like Luke did before meeting his Force ghost. Star Wars: Forces of Destiny Porgs are the subject of the episode "Porg Problems", where they interact with Rey during her training on Ahch-To. And the episode "Porgs!", where they tear blue wiring out of the Millennium Falcon, for blue moss in their nest, which was later recovered by Chewbacca and R2-D2. Other appearances The porgs appear in the ''Star Wars Blips short series. Trivia *According to Pablo Hidalgo, the porgs are the Star Wars counterpart to the real-world puffin. *Puppets, animatronics, and CGI were used to make the porgs. *Concept art showed a murder of porgs accidentally killing one of their own when one porg activates Skywalker's lightsaber, causing the blade to activate while the second porg is looking down the lightsaber's blade emitter. Gallery Sad_Porg.jpg Star Wars The Last Jedi - Photography - Porgs.jpg The Last Jedi 59.jpg Porg Problems 1.png Porgs! 1.jpg Porgs! 3.jpg Funko POP - Porg.png SW_TLJ_Porg_plush.jpeg Lego porg.jpg|A LEGO Porg Flocked Porg POP.jpg Porg Chase POP.jpg Porg with Open Wings POP.jpg Star Wars Porglets.jpg|Porglets SW-TLJ-Porgs-vs-a-lightsaber-concept.jpg|Concept art showing a porg getting stabbed by a lightsaber Porgmascot.png|Porg Appearances In NYC Toys Fair 2018. Porg_Plush.jpg Porg 10 Inch POP.png Sad-Porg-Funko.jpg Porg_Black_Series.jpg Porg_Plush_2.jpg References External links * Category:Aliens Category:Creatures Category:Star Wars creatures Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy characters Category:Birds Category:Characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Star Wars: Forces of Destiny characters Category:Characters who fly